sacifandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
This is the FAQ for the SACI engines. S.A.C.I. acronym SACI stands for "Scientific Access to Calculi and Imagination". Mathematics, free and acessible, is the science that powers any SACI engine. The RPG acronym Long subject. Visit our page on the RPG Acronym. Feel free to contribute with more material, if you ever notice something that deserves to be there! You can even make a page to tell the world about your own game, and link it there. Distributing Free RPGs Why free stuff is the best? Because everyone deserves to have fun with narratives , that's why! People can't even afford food , do not have guaranteed security during their childhood, neither receive parental caring. We have these problems all throughtout the globe, made worse by poverty, as can be seen in many media. So, free games (demos, quickstarts, or even full games) are our priority. Creating your own material for SACI Anyone can create any kind of rules or materials for SACI, based on any game you might like. There is a immense list of games made by all kinds of RPG companies, big and small, as you can verify here. Most probably you'll find an RPG for whatever kind of story you love (animes, movies, series, etc). However, we would like SACI to have a different tone. We would like it to foster math development for humanity, for the same reasons Neil Tyson wants it available to all: the engines of problem solving! Some of our contributors work with game theory which you could also learn if you improved in your math skills continuously, as a gamemaster and player. Understanding the SACI Rules System (or math level) Our rules system are properly adapted to the hardest math available to our collaborators. There is also an effort to teach you and your players whichever math is needed to play the game (basic math, as well as calculus). As a rule of thumb, you cannot use math knowledge for your games that are not freely available online somewhere. *'Golden Rule (All games):' **Present the engine user with a fast, exciting and fun experience - like the Savage Worlds motto. *'Children (A):' **Only use one random element (i.e. cards) **Only use basic arithmetics and concepts indentified as early math. *'Teens (AA):' **Use one or two random elements (i.e. both dices and cards) **Use high-school math freely. The more, the merrier. *'Ultra (AAA)': **Use all math/computer tools avaiable to properly perform an simulation of any event. **Use any number of random factors. You may notice that computer games do the same (use math) to describe reality (in different degrees of realism) in their games. The best computer games use math to make good game engines (be it math on the lexicographical, or logical senses, and even when they use it to describe natural reality). Not surprisingly, games are a segment present in corporations cited as the most profitable in 2017 of the Gregorian Calendar. Creating or Choosing a SACI Setting You can choose any RPG setting of your desire. There are many memorable ones over here to be used with the SACI engine. A SACI setting, however, aims to contribute to future archeological initiatives of fellow gamers, so we're going to use local tales, places and people in our stories. Check the List of known SACI games to see if there's one of our RPG settings you would enjoy! To become a SACI Setting, your game must follow the guidelines below. *'1-Characters:' Please provide the Universal Character Index for each major PC and NPC. *'2-Factions:' each faction must display an overall cultural pattern Food, Music, Clothing. It must be based on any remix of other culturesYou can apply this line of thinking anywhere: from mage guilds, to stormtrooper armies. All real or fictional, indie or pop cultures are valid. . *'3-Analysis:' classify regions in the setting within at least one numerical framework You can use things like HDI, GPI, GHI, etc.. *'4-Eras:' have technology as described by any of the existing human eras. *'5-Monsters:' real world animals and ficctional monsters are all allowed Use of folk culture is heavily encouraged.. *'6-Learning:' content for the setting must relate itself to learning activities They include content present in museums, online, or even by tourism.. *'7-Worldbuilding:' combine utopian and dystopian views of the world Using speculative fiction material is a easy way to do this.. *'8-Wonders:' restrict magic, tech, industry and items to the setting tech level Be sure to be on par with the best major scientific discoveries of it's time period.. *'9-Relics:' use "archeological relics" whenever possible, or inform if unavailable. *'10-Free entry:' There must be at least a 10-page free quickstarter of the game. Using SACI Material It is really easy to do so! It is open, it is free! Nobody will sue you for gaming and creating. Nevertheless, you may wish that more good games could be out there for you and your friends to play. So, please, help game-designers to meet in our pages. Just refer to the Open Gaming scene by adding the following quote to the game, if you used any of our materials: "Powered by SACI: Game engines for Open Gaming. Visit http://saci.wikia.com/." References and additional notes Do not know enough speculative fiction to begin? Check some historical and science fiction related to, Gilgamesh, Verne , Asimov, Cornwell and Sagan to name a few. Check out our Game developers recommend list. References and Footnotes Below you will find the footnotes related to SACI Settings section